


Hair

by FakeK



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair, Long Hair, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Technoblade denies all, even if it was totally him and no one else.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Things that occur in my household between my siblings and parents. :) I thought it fit the dynamic well.

Wilbur came out of the bathroom one afternoon sighing. “TECHNO!”

“What!?” Techno called, opening his bedroom door to lean out of it.

“Clean your hair out of the drain.”

“It’s not mine.”

“It’s pink.” There’s no way it can’t be Technoblade’s. Wilbur has all the proof.

“What if it’s a wig? Tubbo had a wig when he was with Niki! It could be his.” Techno’s voice gets increasingly higher as he goes on. More proof that it is totally is his. Whenever Wilbur’s brother tries to lie or get someone to believe and listen to him, his voice gets higher.

“Techno, why would he shower with a wig on? And second of all, he never wore the wig here.”

“Tommy stole it.”

Wilbur sighs, fully coming out of the bathroom and going down the hall to where Techno’s leaning out of his bedroom doorway. Walking past, Wilbur heads to Tommy’s room. Techno follows

He doesn’t bother knocking, the two brothers just head straight in. Tommy turns around from where he is at his desk on the computer.

“Did ya need something?” Tommy asked.

“Did you steal a wig?” Wilbur questioned with a sigh.

“How did you kno—n-no-no I didn’t.”

“He’s lying.” Techno butted in.

“Well, no duh,” Wilbur barked. “Did you steal Tubbo’s wig?”

“Tubbo has a wig?” 

“See, Techno! It wasn’t him, or Tubbo, or Philza!”

“Well, it definitely wasn’t me!” Techno proclaimed.

“I’m calling Phil.” Wilbur sighed out.

“Fine.” Techno leaves Tommy’s room and goes t his room, roughly shutting the door. Wilbur leaves Tommy’s room too, but he just goes to the kitchen and sits on the counter.

Wilbur took his phone out and dialed Phil’s number in under five seconds. By now, he had it memorized, with how often flights broke out while Phil wasn’t home or not around he needed to. Techno had Phil on speed dial, and Tommy was more often than not the one fighting, so he didn’t worry about calling Phil unless Wilbur and Techno were being “mean” to him.

It rang for a moment before being answered.

“Hello, Wil,” Phil greeted. He already sounded done with whatever was about to happen. “What do you need?”

“Techno won’t clean his hair out of the drain,” Wilbur explained.

Philza sighed. “Alright, I’ll be home in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you then.” Wilbur hung up and moved to the couch where he then scrolled through Twitter until Phil came through the front door.

“I’m here,” he says.

“Techno’s in his room,” Wilbur replied, not bothering to turn around and face Phil.

“I know.”

Phil knocks roughly on Techno’s door.

“You can come in,” Techno says from his room. Phil enters and stands at the doorway, watching Techno.

“Techno…” Phil said in that Phil way that meant he was disappointed in you. “Technoblade clean up the drain.”

“It’s not mine.” Techno answers. He’s gritting his teeth, Phil can hear it in his voice.

“It’s pink and long. It’s yours.”

“Phil, it’s not mine.”

“Techno. Clean up the hair, or I’m gonna fu-” Phil takes some breaths to compose himself. Breathing out one last time before Technoblade replies.

“F-fine.” 

Techno takes the walk of shame—head bowed, hands in fists at his sides—down the hall to the bathroom. Phil follows and Wilbur soon trails after, smirking devilishly.

Once he enters the bathroom, he takes a paper towel from the roll and bends over the bathtub. His two brothers stand behind him both with their arms crossed. Wilbur leaned over Techno slightly, and Phil at the doorway. Wilbur has a crazed grin.

Technoblade, ever the squeamish person, rolled up his beautiful pure white sleeves to lean his arms closer, but keep his face away. Ever so slowly he grimaces as the hair glob becomes closer and closer with each movement.

“Techno, hurry up,” Philza commands. Technoblade doesn’t answer and continues the slow motion.

Finally, after what felt like ages the paper towel touches the hair and slowly comes around it in a scooping motion.

“Ugh, I can feel it. It’s so slimy and wet,” Technoblade groans. Wilbur holds in a laugh in fear of Philza scolding him.

It’s lifted completely in the paper towel and Technoblade stands up as quick as possible and runs aver to the trashcan dumping it. He skids over to the sink and douses his hands in burning hot water as Wilbur and Phil leave. Then he pours four pumps of soap onto his hands where he then scrubs into his palms before rinsing them off. By the end of this, his hands are red and impossibly hot.

But no one worries. This has happened millions of times, yet Techno never fixes his ways. Might he learn one day?

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the stupidest draft for this in the middle of the night and then wrote the real thing throughout the school day. Let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I don't speedrun Minecraft; I speedrun writing.  
> \- FakeK 2020


End file.
